ICE
by Nerdqueen01
Summary: When Jack Frost mysteriouslygoes back in time he has three questions: Who is this Snow Queen? How the heck did I get here? Who the heck is this King? And how will Elsa be able to juggle Jack, being a sister, and the duties of a queen. Did I mention the ice powers? Read ICE, book way beter than summary! I stink at these things! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, except for Wesleton!
1. It has begun! (Jack)

**Hello random strangers! I cannot believe I actually am publishing a story! Now, this is my first story, so please cut me slack! As always, for other stories, read and review! Dont mince words (actually do, who doesnt love sugar coding!) I will shut up after informing you that this story has some of those short'n'sweet chapters! But there are a heck of a lot of them! Okay, now I'm shutting up! Have fun! **

_**Jack**_

"**Woo-hoo!"** I shouted as I glided down the mountain face at the speed of sound. As I flew towards the bottom of the mountain the wind whipped my hair back and froze my eye-lids. If someone had seen me they probably would've have thought that I was some crazed guy with a really bad plastic surgeon because my mouth was frozen in a unnatural smile. But if they did, I wouldn't have cared because this was way too much fun! Who doesn't love to feel the wind whip through their hair, as they travel down a huge mountain face at speeds that a racecar wishes they could travel. All while getting frost-bite! I don't know about you, but I do! This could also be because I am virtually indestructible. I'm immortal!

But where are my manners? Let me introduce myself, I'm Jack Frost. Yes, like the Jack Frost. The wickedly handsome bad-boy extraordinaire! (I'm also an immortal Guardian that summons storms, creates flurries, and cancels school for all of you non-tropical people.) Even though I'm the class-clown-from-the-dawn-of-time I still have feelings for people. That's why I help cancel school for every kid in the northern and southern hemispheres (you're welcome!). I'm also not the only Guardian (gasp!). Santa Claus (scary), Easter Bunny (um…unique), Sand Man (super fun/serious), Tooth Fairy (obsessed with teeth), and me, Jack Frost, (awesome!) are all the Guardians that protect children from evil and instill hope in the world. You could say that we are every kid's guardian angel.

Paranoia! Do you know that feeling you get when someone is watching you? Think of that feeling, times it by one-hundred thousand, and you'd know how I'm feeling now. That could mean only one thing: Pitch was here. Pitch Black (also referred to as the Boogey-Man) was the sworn enemy of the Guardians. Our goal is to bring peace and hope to the world, Pitch's goal is the exact opposite. Naturally, this tends to cause some disagreements.

Pitch should have been in jail, where we had put him two years ago after we hunted him down. He had been kidnapped by his own night-mares. Unfortunately, that had been my chance to prove myself to the Guardians and he had made me seem like a traitor. Now he was my personal enemy, not just a political one.

Sure enough, a couple-hundred feet more and I saw him. A dark shadow was held in contrast against the white snow. I abruptly turned and went towards the shadow. Right before I reached it, it swerved away, disappearing then reappearing somewhere farther down the mountain. Pitch still liked to play games it seemed. "Hello Jack," greeted a voice that sent shivers through my spine. "Hey Pitch," I retorted, "Long time no see." There was no laugh, just a bitter silence. Pitch started talking, but I wasn't paying attention. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw a shadow stroll through a cavern and out again. I turned so abruptly that even I didn't expect it. I sent a wave of ice through my magical shepherd's crook and towards the shadow.

The ice hit its mark and Pitch fell silent. I dashed over to the place where the shadow had been and found frozen night-mare dust. I cursed quietly under my breath and heard a deep, hollow, booming laugh fill up the cavern. "Jack, Jack, Jack, so quick to revenge," Pitch chuckled. I recoiled from the sound and the "laughing" grew louder. "I met someone very much like you once, she was weak, and had a frozen heart like yours!" I was taken aback, someone like me? I shook my head trying to clear it. Pitch was just trying to get inside my head; that was all. Still, someone like me? Pitch's words had hit their mark.

"Come out here you coward!" I commanded Pitch.

"She was young like you," he continued in his description of the girl like me. "She had a rough childhood, and a content life. She never even married because she was so pathetic!"

"Stop hiding in the shadows you useless piece of #hit!" I shouted. This seemed to make Pitch stop his lecture.

"Now, now, Jack that is improper language!" He had he nerve to scold me!

Instead of looking like his words had no effect on me, I charged. I sent blasts of ice throughout the cavern. One of them hit its mark and Pitch vanished. He said one word before he left, "Elsa".

That night I lay awake. I thought of the person Pitch had described. I didn't know if I felt relieved or depressed that I wasn't the only one with ice powers. I'd have to ask Tooth if she had any information on this girl. Oh, if only I knew her name. Then I remembered the last word left by Pitch, "Elsa". That is when I realized that "Elsa" wasn't a word, it was a name! It was a strange name, but it was a name. Since it was the only lead I had I decided to follow it, in the morning.

"Morning!" I yawned. "Good morning," everyone responded. "Everyone" was Santa, Bunny, Toothy, and Sandy. Sandy just nodded because he couldn't talk. I guess being made out of sand messes up your vocal cords, but I don't know! I caught a couple of baby teeth looking at my teeth and swooning, they made me feel uncomfortable. Baby teeth were the Tooth Fairy's little helpers and they are, unlike Tooth, fairy-sized. That is why they are called baby-teeth. They all have the glittery, rainbow plumage that Tooth has and little tiny beaks. They are pretty adorable, until they start swooning because your teeth are so white, then they get creepy.

Today was our Winter Solstice meeting. We have lots of meetings. There was a meeting for each special holiday (Christmas, Easter, etc.) and one on the winter, spring and summer solstices for those who work everyday. Everyone got one meeting and the Winter Solstice meeting was mine. Of course I worked year round, but I drew this slot. I had to fill one whole hour of talking about myself, wow. Should I tell them about Pitch? No. I was going to keep that to myself until I figured it out. "Jack, tell us how you're doing," Santa instructed. Taking a deep breath, I stood and walked towards the front of the room.

96


	2. Chap2 jack

**My first review time, I'm so excited!**

**DragonIceFury: (love your name!) Thanks, I hope the rest will be interesting! And the story is going to be told by Jack and...well, you'll see. ;)**

**Jack**

"**Tooth!" I called, grabbing her attention.**

"Jack!" she looked surprised to see me. All the little baby-teeth swooned when they caught sight of me. I guess that's the life of a super-star. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I just wanted to learn more about my past." It wasn't all a lie. "Sure," she shrugged. She pointed in the direction of the Tooth Library and wished me luck, I took it.

There are multiple theories of what the Tooth Fairy does with all the baby teeth she collects. Some people believe that she gives them to babies when it is time for them to get their first teeth; some believe that the tooth fairies (baby-teeth implied) use it as currency. In reality Tooth does something much weirder (except the money one; that is pretty weird), she keeps them. _Shudder! _She labels little tooth-tubes and stores the teeth in the vial with the kid's name to which they belong to. This sounds creepy if you don't know the reason. See, you store memories in your teeth. So when you lose your teeth Tooth has to put them in a safe place so you don't lose your memories as well. That is why Tooth was such a threat to Pitch and why he stole the tooth-tubes.

They serve my purpose because you can access memories from the tooth-tubes. That is how I remembered my little sister and my whole childhood, tooth-tubes. If I can find Elsa's I can find out if she is real or just a made-up figure meant to get in my head. I have a feeling that she is the latter.

When I pushed open the oaken double-doors I practically leap for joy. The whole place is just amazing. The doors were bright pinkish/orange sherbet colors that make people feel like children again. I felt like a kid, running to the laptops that were in the middle of the room.

We (Guardians) have all the latest technology like Easter Eggs that transport you to different places; I have a magical stick and an ice-box for my smartphone. Santa has ginger-bread tents (portable and edible!); Sandy has a memory-sand cloud; and Tooth has a tooth-pad. They are so cool; you can play games, watch videos, and even chat with friends! I seriously wish I had one, but they are really expensive. Well, you just can't have everything, right?

The app for the tooth-pad that we use in the library (sometimes I "borrow" it when I'm bored to play games like Egg-Travel-Surfer) has all the names of the kids/adults (when adults die there memories come here) in alphabetical order by _last_-names! I only know Elsa's first-name! I ended up almost finding it right away. Apparently, when she lived their last name was "of…" so Elsa's last name is "of Arendelle". Elsa of Arendelle, that's a strange name, but at least now I know where she is from. I looked up "Arendelle" on the World-Wide-Web and discovered that Arendelle is a kingdom in Norway that used to trade excessively with Wesleton, but stopped because the Duke of Wesleton had committed an act of treason. Therefore, the queen (Queen Elsa) had forbidden trading with them ever since. Apparently, the kingdom of Wesleton wasn't to keen on keeping trade connections either since they made no begs or pleas that are mentioned. I went back to the library app and found the location of Queen Elsa's tooth-tube.

Elsa's tube looked like any other's, except for the huge ELSA OF ARENDELL written on the side.

On one of the sides of each tube is a flat surface. On the tube is a small mosaic picture in the middle of the silver surface. When you stroke the mosaic the person's memories flood your head and you are transported into their lives for sixty-seconds. It is a really thrilling experience that I quite enjoy. I took the tube out of its cubby and gasped.

Every tooth-tube is made of stained glass, but Elsa's wasn't. The glass that the tube was made out of was misty, but transparent. It had the feel of ice to it; it also secretly freaked me out. A snowflake mosaic was the little picture on the silver surface. Suddenly, I was scared. I hadn't felt this scared since I saved my little sister's life. I honestly had no idea what to do, so I took a deep breath and stroked the image.

I was ripped through time into Elsa's first important memory.

I was in a ballroom with a huge, domed-ceiling with chandeliers everywhere. It was obvious, I was in a castle. The curtains were drawn open, letting the moonlight fill the room. A creaking sound filled my ears and I turned towards a pair of huge, oaken double-doors that were actually brown! Two small girls entered the room. The smaller one seemed to be pulling the bigger one. The small one was covered in bright red freckles that matched her hair, while the older one had platinum blonde and light colored freckles. Her eyes were bright blue, the color of the sky. I could tell then that she would be beautiful, she would be stunning.

In a memory, you can't hear anything, so I just saw the children's lips moving. The smaller one convinced the older one into doing something; she had a mischievous glint in her eye. The older girl waved her hand and it started snowing, in the ballroom! Next the girl turned the floor to ice. I couldn't do that! Soon the room was covered in snow and ice. A snowman danced throughout the ballroom with the red-headed little girl as the older one used her ice powers to propel them forward.

They started playing a game where the older girl made snow mounds as the younger one jumped onto them. The older girl slipped and missed. Instead of creating an ice mound, she hit her sister in the head with the ice. The little girl grew a white strand of hair before the scene blacked out.

A memory of a ball and a bridge of ice across a fjord flashed before me at the speed of sound. It was the same girl with white hair who was creating the ice bridge. By the time the girl reached the far bank the whole fjord was covered in ice. The younger red-headed girl called out something to the older girl (I was convinced that the blonde was Elsa), but it only made her stumble as she sprinted across, creating ice with each step.

I was abruptly pulled towards the mountain in the distance. The storm started there and spread out all over the land. Blue, translucent spires were appearing from the mountain side. Elsa was building an ice palace. This appalled me. How powerful was she? From what I've seen, that is physically impossible. Apparently, I haven't seen enough.

The red-headed girl (I'm calling her "Red" from now on.) was in the castle with Elsa. It looked as if she was trying to reason with her, Red was gesturing and Elsa was shaking her head and evading Red's pleading eyes. Eventually, Elsa got so frustrated that she sent ice shards everywhere and one hit Red in the chest. She fell to the floor and clutched her chest. When Elsa had seen what she had done, her heart broke in her eyes. The scene blurred just as a big-blonde dude came charging in with a snow-man trailing behind him. I think I've officially lost it.

The next memory was of Elsa almost being beheaded by a guy with auburn hair and crazy-eyes. Red stepped into the swords path and turned to ice, the solid blue of Elsa's eyes. The crazy-eyed guy (Crazy) stepped back in shock while Elsa ran to Red's side. Red defrosted, for some strange reason, and Elsa almost started crying with relief. She gestured with her hands, and then she thawed everything. Elsa's powers put _me_ in awe. How could she do that?

I was pulled into a strange sensation, one of drowning. I saw the moon at the top and I tried to reach it, but the current pulled me under. Just when I thought I was about to die, I was on land. I looked to see if my clothes were soaked (they weren't) and discovered that I was missing my clothes! (No, I wasn't naked, you wish!) In their place were old fashioned wool pants and a white laces-shirt, the kind I woke up in at the pond all those years ago. A half-length navy-blue cloak hung around my shoulders. I even had shoes on! That seems normal for you, but I've been going bare-foot for like…ever. Since before you were born! (If you were born before I was you should probably see a doctor.) A warm wind blew across the fjord. I saw a castle in the distance and the remaining specks of sunlight fell on the mountain in the distance, making part of it shine blue. The sun fell on a spire, lighting it up. I decided to check out that mountain for myself.


	3. Hello, Elsa!

**Guess who I'd in this chapter? Actually, she is running the chapter! Hopeyou guys enjoy Elsa!**

**Elsa**

**The ball.** That thought filled me with dread. I was never one for parties. That could have been the cause of locking myself in my room for around fifteen years. I bet I had the worst childhood in history.

Why did Anna's birthday have to be today? Why couldn't it be in January? Why did it have to be in August? Whenever it is warm outside I get all twitchy about accidentally causing snow storms. Anna promised she wouldn't introduce any boys this time, too. We had laughed, but I hadn't meant it. I know how to control my power now, but I'm still scared. What if I get really upset and lose control? What if I kill someone? I had tried to decline going to the party, but Anna had begged. As her older sister I literally couldn't watch her beg and plead. I finally relented and Anna had gotten up, wiped off her tears and started smiling. She was good.

The King of Wesleton was arriving for the party to apologize for his duke's behavior. I had told him I don't want to speak politics during my sister's birthday banquet, but he hadn't listened. I really just didn't want to remember the awful things I did and almost did. It makes me shudder just remembering what went on in the ice palace.

"Elsa!" Anna is a big fan of screaming, I don't know why. "Can I borrow your dress?" she asked with mischief in her voice. "No," I answered the way older sisters do, with a little bit of sass. This sister-thing was really easy**/**hard. "Why not?" Anna pouted. "Because you have your own clothes and you are turning nineteen so please act like it!" She really got on my nerves sometimes. Anna straightened up and disappeared into her bedroom before reappearing in her olive-green dress with black bodice. Her dress barely had sleeves, where mine had long sleeves and a cape.

I wonder if my power damaged my nervous system for I never feel hot or cold. I am also incapable of getting frostbite or freezing to death, so it can't be leprosy. That is me, always being technical and never looking anything in the eye. I prefer to use logic as a shield. Maybe one day I'll finally overcome my fear and become as courageous as Anna. I really hate to say this, but she is my hero.

I cleared my head of the thoughts, fears, and doubts while I finished twisting my long hair into a bun. "You look amazing!" Anna remarked. As much as I secretly admired her, Anna publicly admired me. "Not as amazing as you," I countered. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Once I got over my fear of hurting people, I become pretty fun to hang out with.

"Anna!" Kristoff called from outside. "Ooh! It's time!" Anna was practically bouncing off the walls! "Calm down!" I instructed, putting my hands on her shoulders. "It's your nineteenth birthday; you should at least look like your nineteen, not nine." Anna glared at me in a playful sort of matter and bounded out of the room.

"Ready to go?" Kristoff asked. I peeked through the door out at them and my heart ached as I watched Anna kiss Kristoff. To say I was jealous would be an understatement. I wasn't marry-the-man-you-just-met desperate, but I was close. I really had only myself to blame, since I locked myself in my room for ten years, then there was the matter of the ice palace… I guess you could say I'm not the social type.

The room smelled of pot–roast and the torches on the walls cast eerie shadows. The howling wind didn't help matters much, either. But the food was good and the laughter was merry. All was well until desert.

I would've preferred to have sat in the middle where I could hide, but the maids would have no nonsense. The queen was supposed to sit at the head when in her own country. Now, I sat up here at the head feeling like a pig with no apple. As I mentioned earlier, the King of Wesleton would be joining us tonight and he sat there laughing and joining with all the other men. From the snarky comments I could tell it wasn't a civilized conversation, so I didn't join. I would glance around the table nervously, and feel eyes upon me. Whenever I looked to see who it was I caught the King of Wesleton staring at me. I guess I should've expected what was to come next.

The King of Wesleton got up out of his seat to greet me. "You're Majesty," the King of Wesleton said with a flourish in his deep German accent. "You're Grace," I replied. I have to say, I honestly tried to hide my contempt. "I have to apologize for the way my duke reacted after discovering your ice powers, we had him severely punished," the king assured me. Did he take me for a fool? On the other hand, of course he did. I had dukes and duchesses at his court and they can testify that this king did not lift a finger to punish that duke. This "king" disgusted me. "Is that so," I wondered aloud. "To return to our former trading in a more, uh, trustworthy matter, I think it best to join our two houses in matrimony, marriage that is." The "king" said confidently. I was appalled by how abrupt he's been. "Thank you, but I now what matrimony is." The whole table quieted to hear my outburst. "And I never in my wildest dreams ever considered reestablishing our trade connections with Weasletown!" A manservant at the end of the table smirked; I'd have to thank him later for coming up with that mispronunciation.

"You're Majesty, could we resume this conversation somewhere more private?" the king asked, suddenly very shy. "I have nothing else to say," I remarked quietly and firmly. The king walked back to his seat, the pain of humiliation all over his face. I held my chin up high and I saw Anna laughing at Kristoff's appalled expression. I somehow knew that these offers were inevitable. I'd need to find a man, and fast.

When I finally retired to bed I barely had time to change into my night gown before plopping down on my bed and passing out. Rejecting marriage proposals really tired a girl out. Before I had gone to bed I had looked out the window. I had seen a figure pass right before the setting sun in the direction of my ice palace. I decided that I'd check it out, tomorrow. Right now I needed sleep.

I dreamt that the moon had been my only light in the darkness and that it guided me out of the maze. It had been my instructor, teaching me new things about my own powers. It had shown me an image, an image of Him. "Him" referred to Jack Frost, whom I'd been debating. I didn't dare hope that there was someone who had powers, like me. Yet, I believed that there was. The immortality I was a little iffy about, but I believed in him over-all. In the image he was really cute, so of course it was a fake image. Jack Frost was probably some old man who had lived his life in solitude, like me. At least, that is my plan. I'll never marry and Anna and Kristoff's first-born will take the throne. They are not getting married yet (thank goodness!), but it is obvious that they will eventually. Maybe if there is a guy out there for me that loves girls with ice powers, or one that just doesn't think I'm a monster. Maybe then, but now I am going to isolate myself from men. No dating, marrying, or even flirting! No, no, no! If only love was that simple.

"Rise and shine!" Anna yelled in my ear as she yanked open my curtains. I threw a pillow over my head and continued sleeping. "C'mon! C'mon!" Anna shook me until I put her in her rightful place, with my pillow.

As I was getting dressed I asked her about the rude awakening. "The King of Wesleton wants to meet with you for tea!" Anna explained. "Oh," I replied. "Then tell him no." "What!?" Anna screeched. I tried to keep my posture. "I said tell him, no." She sent me a venomous glare and I returned the favor. "He is like your last chance!" Anna said, desperately. Did she think I was so pathetic as to marry that a##hole? She must have seen the hurt look in my eyes because suddenly she understood. Anna nodded and left the room.

On my way out the door I ran into You-Know-Who. (No, not Voldemort!) "I wanted you to come to breakfast with me," the King of Wesleton told me. "I'm sorry I can't fulfill your every need," I replied, sarcastically. He glared for a second before regaining his usual, cool posture. "Well, where are you going now?" he asked. This guy was so stubborn! I turned around and looked him straight in the eye as I said, "To my demonic ice palace." The king didn't flinch at all. Was this man even human? I rolled my eyes and stalked past him and out the door. I called for my horse, Fjord, and a stable-hand brought him to me. I hopped on Fjord's back and kicked his side, clicking my tongue as I did so. I got Fjord into a gallop and off we rode into the mountains.

The castle loomed up in front of us like a giant, upside down icicle. Except this icicle was smoother and more elegantly shaped than any other icicle could be. The door of the palace was slightly ajar. I pushed it open and stepped inside. A sob struck my heart like an arrow. This had been my palace of beauty, a wonderful place that had been the key to unlocking my powers. Now it was a painful memory, filled with sorrow. I had almost killed two men and Anna. The men had been in self-defense, but Anna. She had turned to solid ice, until her act of true love for me saved her. I had finally figured out how to undo my ice spells, so I decided to try that here.

There were spikes jutting out from the walls, so I melted them. I went up to the main room where the battle had occurred and my heart got caught in my throat. The once-magnificent-chandelier was in a thousand little shards of ice all over the ground. I created an icy cold wind and pushed them over the balcony. That was all I could do. I vowed then and there to never enter this room again, unless under dire circumstances. After I had regained my composure I started my search of the mysterious figure. I didn't know what to expect, for I had seen the figure flying in this direction. I didn't want the figure to be in the castle, but some deep part of me hoped that it was in the castle.

I looked in every room and saw no one. Yet when I was in the hall I felt a presence. Gathering all my courage, I held my chin up and with an air of authority, yelled, "Come out here and show yourself!" I heard a surprised draw of breath before a foot came out of the shadows. Soon enough there was a handsome young man without shoes on. Am I the only one who thought that that was strange? "Who are you and from where do you come?" I asked. The young man looked shocked. His grayish-green eyes were as wide as the moon.

"You-you can see me?" he asked quietly. What? "Yes, of course I can see you and you didn't answer my question," I boomed. "Jack Frost," he replied, obviously gaining confidence. Seriously! "Excuse me, but your real name, please." Did he take me for a fool? "That is my real name," he was getting annoyed. Well, so was I! "Fine!" I relented. I glared at him and he _smiled_ at me! "Ugh!" I threw my hands up as I walked away from him. I had to figure out what to do with him!

"What year is it?" asked a voice behind me. "Eighteen-ninethetiuoo!" I answered with my head in my hands. "Okay, got it," he sounded confused. I looked up at him. "Why do you want to know the year?" I was the confused one now. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he replied, obviously really confused now. "I have magical ice powers, try me," I said, trying to lighten the mood. I think I just made it worse. He looked me straight in the eye and asked, "Are you Elsa?" It was my turn to be confused. I nodded; I was at a loss for words. His eyes widened even more; I thought they were about to pop out of his head.

Jack got up and started pacing around the room; I hadn't noticed that he was sitting down! "This is bad, really bad!" he kept muttering to himself. "What? What is wrong?" I asked him. "Pitch Black told me about you, about how you were like me and I tried to see if he was lying or what! And I was looking in your tooth-tube to find your memories and now I am actually stuck in your life!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "How could this happen?" Jack's face lit up as he discovered something. He walked towards the window and yelled at either the mountains or setting moon, "Why did you send me here? What am I supposed to do?" He sounded lost and desperate, it was kind of adorable. Jack sobered visually as he turned to face me. "May I stay here for a little while?" I don't know what surprised me more, the question or the fact that he used proper grammar. You have to love a guy that uses proper grammar! I nodded my head, speechless for the second time that day.

I escorted Jack to an empty section of wall near my bedchambers. I turned the wall into a door and motioned for Jack to open it. He did so and I created the bedroom. First, I made three ice pillars that rose from the ground. Next, a floor spread out from the section of wall that Jack and I were standing on. The floor spread out towards the pillars then began to rise to make walls. Once the ceiling was done I made the furniture. A bed frame emerged from the floor and then a nightstand, dresser, and desk. I stepped aside so that Jack could admire the room. I had left a section of wall bare. I melted that part to make a door to an adjoining balcony. I walked over to the door and opened it. A strong gust of wind caught me by surprise. It swooped under the slit in my skirt and tripped me. Next thing I know the breath has been stolen from my lungs and I can't even scream. Fortunately, Jack saw me and caught me before I plunged to my death. I looked up and saw the doorway from where I fell. I looked at Jack and his eyes were as wide as mine. I wrapped my arms around him and I buried my face in his shoulder. He flew upwards and back into his room. When we hit the ice I let go of him and we both sprawled across the room.

"Thank you," I gasped. "No problem," he breathed. "I think you gave me claw marks," Jack remarked. I turned my head to glare at him, and caught him smiling. The light shining through the ice made his hair look, not white, but silver. I suddenly remembered my dream, when the moon showed me Jack Frost. That image looked exactly like Frost does now, handsome. I tried to decipher what color his eyes were. They were green, now they were more of a brown color.

We just sat there for a while, just staring into each-other's eyes. Finally, I got up. This was too much awkward and weird for one day. "I'll go get you some blankets," I told him as I sat up. I doubt he actually needed the blankets, but I needed to get out of this room. As I left the room I noticed a shepherd's crook, covered in frost, next to Jack.


	4. Blush much? (Jack)

**Hi guys, Jack's back! Before you read, I just want to thank DragonIceFury for reviewing, .925 for favoriting and everyone else for reading! **

* * *

**Jack**

**What is wrong with me?** When I swooped down to save Elsa like Superman, it felt normal. Then, when she wrapped her arms around me, I felt dizzy, lightheaded, and self-conscious. The worst part is that I think I know why. Elsa's the first person that I've ever been able to relate to since...I died. I have magical ice powers and she has magical ice powers. Santa is just a dangerous old man who is immortal. Bunny is a magical hybrid bunny-kangaroo mix. Tooth has wings, and Sandy has magical sand powers not ice. The only thing I have in common with any of them is that we are all immortal. Sometimes I hate the moon. He's the one that made me immortal, I have to watch humans grow and die around me. What happens when Elsa dies? I'll be the only one with these stupid powers. I won't have anything to live for.

Even if I could find a way to become mortal again, most adult humans can't see Guardians. That makes dating a bit of a hassle. I used to have a crush on this girl when I was fifteen (pre-Guardian). I would daydream about our life once we were old enough to get married. How we would have kids and teach them everything we know. The, they would do the same with their kids. Now that dream is impossible. I'll never be able to have kids, never get married, and never…die. My life will be forever lonely, always watching everyone else fade-away. It just sucks.

_Knock! Knock!_ Elsa knocked on the door even though it was open. I turned my head to look at her. "Come in," I said with a smile tugging at my lips. "I have to thank you ag…" she started. "No, you really don't." Why did she keep trying to thank me? It must have come out harsher than expected because she dropped the blankets by my feet and stalked out of the room. "Elsa!" It was too late, she was too far away. I thought about going after her and decided against it. What could I do?

It was getting late so I decided to make the bed. The ice mattress wasn't too comfortable, but it would have to do. I spread out my blankets, closed my eyes and went to sleep.

When I awoke the sun was pretty far up. I cursed myself, I overslept. I crept out into the hallway and towards the staircase leading towards the foyer. I could hear voices below me. I stepped out onto a stair to get a better view. Elsa was talking to a younger girl with red hair and lots of freckles. Red! I really don't know why I was so surprised, it is Elsa's life. This time I could hear the discussion. "The king wishes to talk with you, Elsa!" Red remarked. "I don't care about the king!" I felt like I missed something so I moved down another step, and slipped. Elsa turned around, saw me, and turned to face Red again so fast that I wondered if I imagined it. "Tell the King of Wesleton that I will speak with him at noon," Elsa said as she gently pushed Red towards the door. When Red was gone Elsa whipped around so fast that the slit in her skirt showed a lot of skin for a little amount of time.

This was the first time I had noticed her dress. I couldn't pull my eyes away and when Elsa realized she wrapped her arms around herself. I averted my eyes, but it wasn't hard to lose them in hers. I was such an idiot.

Eventually, Elsa pulled away. We had been staring at each other again. I turned around and cursed myself, what was happening to me? One second I am a master of ty-kwon-ice! And the next I'm slipping on ice and losing my wits in just some random girl's eyes, over and over! I wish Cupid were here to help me figure this out. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked. "I didn't know where you were," I answered sheepishly. She glared at me for a second and the spun on her heel. I watched her walk towards the door and open it, disappearing through it. I sighed and walked upstairs. I could faintly see a figure grab their head as if figuring out a solution to a problem. Elsa was just as flabbergasted as I felt.

If I didn't get this whole what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-me feeling figured out I might just lose it.

I've had lots of girls fall over me before, Tooth (Fairy) for instance. She had had a huge crush on me when I first became a Guardian. Thankfully she had gotten over that! I don't know why Elsa was different; at least, I wish I didn't. She kept unnerving me, making me slip on ice and get lost in her bright blue eyes… See right there! I did it again! Was it the fact that she had ice powers, was extremely gorgeous, and one-of-a-kind? Or was it the fact that she wasn't falling over me? Maybe I was the one falling all over her! I thought I was one of those guys that were cool around women. Maybe I had just thought that because dating is really hard for a Guardian if you are invisible. What was happening to me?

* * *

**Review time!**

**DragonIceFury: thanks! Hopefully I will!**


	5. Break down! (Elsa)

**Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you still enjoy reading!**

**Reviews:**

**HopelessRomantic183- don't worry, you'll find out. (Maybe not in ICE though!)!**

**Elsa**

**What was happening to me?** I had always been able to be indifferent to charm and looks. Now I was falling head-over-heels, literally! Was it his smile that drove me crazy and made me smile…? I remember my father would look at my mother like that when she made a mistake, before I almost killed Anna (the first time). After that my mother and father had only smiled to instill hope and trust into the crowd, and even those smiles had been tinged with fear. I wonder how my mother must have felt when she first met my father, probably surprised that her father had selected him for her husband. She had probably been expecting a really powerful king, like the King of Wesleton. He was so powerful that he was corrupt, and arrogant, and a jerk. How surprised he had been when I refused his proposal. He was nothing like Jack, whose icy hazel eyes somehow seemed warm and how he could make you so frustrated that you just wanted to jump out a balcony and hope he didn't catch you.

Why was I still thinking about him? Why had I stared at him again? Why did I have dreams about him? Why had he come into my life? Why were there so many questions?

As I regained my cool attitude, I opened the doors and walked back into the foyer. Jack (to my disappointment) was still there. I sighed and walked over to him. "Come on," I told him, "I want to show you something." I grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. Jack just looked up at me with big innocent eyes and tilted his head. He reminded me of a puppy.

I led him up the stairs and into the hallway. We crossed lots of rooms that mostly were empty. At one point Jack let go of my hand, but I didn't think that much about it. By the time I got to the thing I wanted to show to Jack I realized that he wasn't behind me. He must have ducked into one of the rooms! I spun on my heel, checking every one until there was only one left. I walked towards it slowly, dreading what he would say. I walked through the open doorway and found Jack looking around the room. A look of horror was on his face. He saw me and I froze, my mouth open for an explanation that would never come.

There was the familiar look on his face. The look people gave me when they saw what I had done, the monster look. It was a look of pure horror that resided on Jack's face now. I could see the gears turning, he was deciding if it was worth asking me what had happened. I tried to speak, but Jack beat me. "What happened here?" Jack asked, trying to sound calm. "Jack, I…" I couldn't find the words. Jack looked at me; the disappointed look on his face was worse than the monster look. "I…I…I just…" I broke down. I looked around the room. I looked at the place where I almost forced a guy to fall to his death with a huge slab of ice, where I pinned a man with icicles jutting out from a slab of ice, and the place where my huge chandelier crashed into a million pieces. All those painful memories crashed upon me and my knees gave out. I crashed to the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably.

After what seemed like forever an arm stretched across my shoulders. I turned my head and resumed crying on Jack's shoulder. After three more lifetimes I stopped. I pulled myself away from Jack and shakily stood up. Like a gentleman, Jack hastened to help me. I took his hand and let him pull me up. I noticed the large wet splotch on his shirt. I mentally cursed myself for showing so much weakness. I hadn't cried so much since I had thought Anna dead, and because of me. Now Jack knows of my rocky past, and my monstrous deeds. The something that could've happened between us has surely, if it ever existed, vanished. Jack knew my secret, I was a monster.

**Remember, review!**


	6. Jack, meet Arendelle! (Elsa)

**DragonIceFury-Yep, don't tell Jack that though!**

**Elsa**

**I never understood love; it was still an object of great importance to me, though.** True love was strong enough to break any spell and could be used for happiness also! That was probably why Anna is always so happy, everyone loves her. While I was moping around in my room she was out making friends. While I was trying to figure out my power she was making a connection stronger than friendship. She had found true love; I had found books about it. I was positive that I would eventually die alone. Before Jack found the room where I broke down I thought I had a chance at happiness, now I was sure I just blew it.

Lying on my bed, looking up at my ceiling, I couldn't help but see that look on his face… again… and again… and again. The only person that had had that much impact on me had been Anna, and now Jack is having the same effect on me. What is wrong with me?

I had stopped crying a while ago, but the sorrow had formed a knot in the pit of my stomach. I just lay there on my bed listening to Jack pacing up and down the hallway. Sometimes he would pause and I could feel his greenish/brownish eyes staring at my door through the ice. A hesitant breath was audible from outside my door and I could feel Jack's indecision.

Jack knocked on my door. I started to get out of bed, but I just fell to the floor when I got out of the bed. Instead of opening the door I called out weakly, "Come in." Jack slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. I looked at the bottom of the floor, I couldn't meet his eyes. Apparently Jack couldn't meet mine either.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. He had discarded his half-cape and vest. (Why did I notice this? Well I wasn't supposed to look at his face, was I?) This time I looked up at him, I stared into his eyes to tell him that I, in fact, was not okay. He stepped into the room shyly and closed the door behind him. I almost laughed, who was going to interrupt us? Jack noticed the cruel smile playing on my lips and shifted uncomfortably. Instantaneously I felt guilty.

To break the uncomfortable silence I stated the obvious. "You must hate me now." I buried my head in my hands as the truth came flooding back, all too fast. Jack didn't say anything, but I felt someone sit on the bed next to me. After a while: "No. No, I don't hate you." I glanced up at him. In a regular situation he probably would've laughed. Who am I kidding, in a regular situation he wouldn't be sitting next to me and trying to hide the obvious. "How?" was all I could muster. "Everyone does bad things in their life," poor Jack tried. "Not everyone almost kills people," I told him. My eyes widened in shock, then horror. I had never told anyone that. Only the people who had witnessed the event knew about it. I hadn't even told Anna. Jack's hazel eyes were filled with sympathy and the amount only grew when I told him my deepest darkest secret.

We both sat on my bed in silence pondering the recent events. I had told Jack my secret. The question was: Was he going to keep it? For some strange reason, I wasn't worried that he would tell anyone. This sounds really cheesy, but I knew I didn't even need to tell him that he needed to keep it a secret.

Jack stood up and offered me his hand. "What did you want to show me?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled. I accepted his outstretched hand and let him pull me up. "You still remember that after all this?" I ask. "Of course!" He pretended to be offended. I shook my head again and led him towards the balcony. After I destroyed the original balcony I had to block it off and make a new one. Obviously, I never got around to blocking the balcony off. I walked out onto the balcony, with Jack in tow. Unfortunately, the sun was not close to rising. So we just sat on the balcony and talked. Neither of us could sleep.

We discussed family matters and other matters. We also established that Jack would need to come to the castle. I couldn't spend all my time in the palace, and I also couldn't leave him here by himself. Eventually, as dawn neared, I started to doze off. I rested my head on Jack's shoulder and I could feel him tense, before I could pull away he had put his arm on my shoulder, again. I was actually growing accustomed to it there. My eyes closed and I started to drift off to sleep. Those short hours were the best sleep I'd had in months.

At dawn Jack woke me. As I looked up at him groggily I also detached myself from his embrace. "Did you know that you snore?" Jack asked me, his voice was filled with mock interest. "You are so charming," I stated. My voice was filled with just as much sarcasm as his was. He laughed and my heart warmed up inside of me. I looked around the vast landscape and realized that it was morning. The sun had risen and the sky was gray. Sunlight peeked out from breaks in the cloud barrier every now and then. "Goodness, we missed the sunrise!" I was so looking forward to showing Jack how the sky lit up the fjord, along with Arendelle and the horizon. "That is okay," Jack said. "It's so beautiful though," I told him, disappointedly. "Don't worry, I get to see you." I blushed immediately and once Jack realized what he said, he blushed. We both really need to turn on our filters!

"It's time we set out for Arendelle," I tried to break the silence. Jack nodded and got up. He silently followed me out of the castle. We stopped once so that he could get his shepherd's crook. I didn't understand why he had the crook, but I didn't ask why.

As we were making our way towards Arendelle, Jack was flying next to me and I was riding Fjord. I soon realized that the bulk of Jack's power resided in his shepherd's crook. Sometimes he would drag it on the ground and form frost. I immediately tried to melt Jacks ice and realized that I could only melt my own. Jack laughed as I stared at the ice flowers and tried to melt them. I turned my head and glared at him. It just made him laugh more.

By noon we reached Arendelle and Jack had to stop flying. He insisted that people wouldn't notice him, but I knew my people. Their queen magical had magical ice powers; I think that they'd believe in Jack Frost. Indeed, many people cast us strange glances. I hurried Jack along. My wounds from my terrible childhood still remain. For example, I am still socially insecure, can be really untrustworthy, and I also have absolutely no social life. Anna made a social life in one day! Literally! I still like to remain in the shadows, though. I have no idea if Jack is like me, but I eventually am going to find out.

When we arrived at the castle I told Jack to wait outside for a while, while I talked to Anna. I managed to make it through the castle without bumping into You-Know-Who. I told Anna about Jack and took her outside to meet him. We met Jack by the fountain and guess who was with him. Yep, you guessed it. The King of Wesleton was poking and prodding Jack. I walked over to Jack's aid.

I stepped between Jack's balled fists and The King of Wesleton's smug look. "What is going on here?" I asked His Royal Highness. He looked right at me and said, "This weasel was trying to get into the castle." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack's fists tighten. "Well, this 'weasel' is with me." I tried to put as much venom in the word "weasel". His Royal Majesty leaned closer until I could feel his breath on my cheek. "Okay." He stalked away. Jack lunged forward, but I put out an arm to stop him. "I wouldn't do that, he is a king," I warned Jack. Anna hurried to join us. "Yeah, and I'm a powerful immortal icon for children across the world," Jack protested. I rolled my eyes and went to meet Anna.

"Is that who you were talking about?" Anna asked mischievously. "Yeah, why?" I was suspicious of my younger sister, but then again, what older sister isn't? "He is really cute!" she giggled. I waved my hand and started turning around to make sure Jack wasn't getting in any trouble. A howl filled the air. I was too late. I stormed towards Jack, whose eyes were filled with mischief. A couple yards away, Wesleton (the King of Wesleton) was on his butt. He got up and saw me. Of course, he thinks I did it. As he walked towards me I threw a sour glance at Jack and came up with an excuse.

"What the hell was that?" Wesleton barked at me. "Pardon me, I just accidentally sent a blast of ice your way because Anna ticked me off," I lied. I sent a hard look at Anna, but in my eyes I tried to tell her I was sorry. She understood immediately. Thank God for these miraculous sister-bond-empathy-things.

When Wesleton walked away I went straight to Jack and repeated what Wesleton had said. "What the hell?" I asked him. You could tell I was mad, I cursed. Jack, of course stood up for his actions. Jack gestured at the King of Wesleton. "He seemed like an asshole, and so I gave him a lesson. You never disrespect a queen in her own country." I glared at him, but somewhere deep down a part of me was smiling.

I heard a giggle and found Anna staring at me. I mentally screamed at her and she must have understood because she stopped giggling. I sent her a relieved glance and focused back on Jack. "Follow me," I ordered and I started strutting to the castle.

Did you ever realize that getting ticked off is like a chain reaction? The King of Wesleton got pissed off when he saw Jack and made Jack angry. When Jack made Wesleton pissed off again, they both made me angry. What is it with boys?

"Hello," Housekeeper greeted me. "Hello," I smiled at her. "The young man behind me will need a guest room," I told her gesturing to Jack. Housekeeper lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. Why did everyone think that there was something happening between me and Jack? But in a way, wasn't there? So instead of denying the suspicion plain on Housekeeper's face I smile, confirming her suspicions. I hope that Jack didn't see; that would be so embarrassing!

* * *

**Remember, read and _review!_**


	7. King of Wesleton meet Jack (Jack)

**Hi guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a week! I was at the beach without WIFI! So to make amends, I am uploading two chapters! Yay! €|:) oh and thanks every body who favorites and followed my story.**

**Review time:**

**Silentshimmer: thanks!**

**Jack**

**This place was so huge!** Elsa and the housekeeper steered me down never-ending hallways, past vast rooms, and up winding staircases. This place was nothing compared to Tooth's palace or Elsa's ice-palace, but it was a close runner-up. At last we reached the room I was to be staying in.

For most of the journey I was thinking about the fury in Elsa's eyes and the pure contempt in that jerk's. I don't care if Elsa will eternally hate me for teaching that guy a lesson or that he is a king. If he does anything like that again, well, I guess well find out. Let me just say that he will have Pitch crawling up his spine whenever he sees Elsa or me.

The other part of it, I was thinking about Arendelle. Everyone here could see me, and hear me! I wish that jerk couldn't see me, but everyone else! I'd be able to make friends, maybe even relationships! An image of Elsa popped up in my head and I blushed. I cleared it out of my head and willed that Elsa had not seen me.

When we finally reached the room I was to be occupying I was pulled out of my thoughts. "Here you go," the housekeeper told me. "Okay," I said hesitantly, entering the room. The housekeeper gave me an odd look, but Elsa was too buried in her thoughts to notice. "Well, if you need anything just call!" a middle-aged women said behind me. I nodded my head and walked towards the bed.

I heard heels click-clacking on the stone floor and a door slam behind me. I was all too aware of the heels growing quieter as the seconds passed. I had a faint sense of premonition settling on me. I walked over to the bed and collapsed upon it.

My dreams were filled with horrors.

The longest one was about Elsa. Actually, they were all about Elsa. In this dream, however, it started out happy.

_Elsa was smiling at me in her castle. She reached down and ran her hands threw my hair. Right before our lips touched she was yanked away, by Pitch. Pitch held a dagger to her throat and laughed his cold, bitter laugh. Elsa struggled against his grip, but it did nothing. Pitch threw her to the ground and unsheathed his sword. He raised it and bellowed a terrible sound. I doubled over in pain, but me eyes didn't leave Elsa's face. I was helpless to do anything as Pitch drove his sword through Elsa. "No!" I screamed. I grabbed my crook, which had fallen on the floor next to me, and sent blasts of ice at Pitch again, and again, and again… It was all to no avail._

_Eventually Pitch disappeared and I rushed over to Elsa. She had stopped breathing. Abruptly, she opened her eyes. I gasped in horror and drew back. Elsa's physical appearance didn't change, but she was different. Her eyes were hard, as if her heart had turned to ice. She shoved me to the ground and sent an ice-dagger towards my heart. The look in her eyes made me want to scream._

I woke up right before the dagger hit my heart. I looked around the room. I hadn't been able to observe my surroundings earlier and I found myself doing it instinctively now. There was a large window that turned out to be doors leading to a small balcony. I crept towards it and opened the doors. A summer breeze gently brushed my face, like a kiss. I naturally looked around and checked if anyone was there. No one. I grabbed my crook and leapt onto the balcony. I closed the doors and free-fell towards the fjord.

Before the water hit me I called the winds. It took a moment for the winds to react and in that time I started to freak out. The wind did pick me up and I soared across the fjord. Riding summer breezes is so different from the harsh winds of winter. It was smoother and much more attractive. I carelessly let out a wild whoop and saw movement in a window. I recognized Elsa and flew to the window.

"Hey there," I said smoothly as I landed on the way-bigger-than-mine balcony that joined her room. When she poked her head out into the moonlight I thought instantly of Pitch running her through with his sword. I dispersed the image from my head, it was just a dream. "Jack?" asked Elsa, unbelieving. "Hello Cinderella, I'm Prince Charming, here to take you to the royal ball." I was smooth. I had finally gotten my cool back! Elsa stepped onto the balcony and ran her hand through her hair. I had never seen her with it down before. Oh no, I lost my cool again. There was a curious look on her face. I had forgotten that the Grimm brothers weren't universal yet. "Who?" she asked, curiously. I laughed at her ignorance and said, "Never mind." I offered her my hand and she accepted it. I pulled her onto the railing and grabbed her waist. She gasped in surprise and I chuckled as her screams filled the air.

We soared above the skyline. I circled Arendelle and Elsa's screams of terror turned into laughs of joy. "Jack, this is amazing!" she yelled. I smiled at her while my thoughts became mischievous. "Hang on," I warned her as we dropped like rocks from the sky.

I didn't want to scare Elsa too badly, so I tried to get back into the air again; didn't work. I tried again, and it still didn't work! "Elsa we lost wind, I need you to drop into the fjord. Once you're…" I was cut off. Elsa laughed and told me to be ready. A brisk winter wind caught us and I managed to rein it in. Elsa started laughing. "You are welcome," she told me. I looked at her in shock. "Did you create the wind?" I asked her. She nodded and we looked at each other for moments, then days, then months, then years. Decades passed before we finally settled down on the balcony.

"That was amazing Jack!" Elsa was panting. "I didn't know you could do that!" "Me amazing? We would have died without you!" I told her. Elsa blushed. She gestured towards her room. "I need to get back…" Elsa started towards the doors, than doubled around. She looked like she was about to say something, but she just leaned forward and kissed me. On the cheek, but with Elsa a kiss on the cheek is better than making out with some other girl. Wow, that sounded bad!

Elsa hurried into her room and closed the door. I honestly didn't notice. I was still standing with my mouth gaping open like an idiot, in shock. Elsa had just kissed me! I quote what I said before, but without creepy/weird part. I went back to my room and collapsed into a sleep full of Elsa, but she didn't die this time. Wow, I am really creeping myself out right now!

* * *

**Remember, read and** _**review**!_


	8. A Snowman That Likes Summer? (Elsa)

**This is the second chapter I uploaded to make up for my absence. Guess who is intheir chapter! Olaf! He's in it briefly, but he is in it! There is also an easter egg. But it is hard to figure out. So if you can't, it's okay! Still, review and tell me your guesses! **

**Elsa**

**Did I just do that?** I continued pacing up and down my room asking myself that again, and again. Did I seriously just do that? I kissed Jack! Now I have never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever kissed a boy before and that is probably why I'm freaking out. Just to tell you how pathetic I am, I'm almost twenty-two and never kissed a boy. You can start crying or something if you like, I would understand. But I can't help it; I locked myself in my room for ten years.

I kissed a boy and I went flying with him! Anna was going to flip out! Wait, was I going to tell Anna? I honestly had no idea what I was going to do tomorrow. I flopped down on my bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. And this time; there were no nightmares.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" the sun in my dream said to me as it rose from the horizon. "Wake up!" I soon realized that it wasn't the sun calling me, it was my sister Anna. I gave up the fight and opened my eyes. "What?" I asked her grouchily. Her smile was blinding me. "It's ball day!" she yelled. Today was the day when we had a huge ball in the courtyard town where everyone could join. We tried to have a ball for everyone in the palace, and it failed horribly. There was an incident with the cake and well… Let's just say that we're not doing that again anytime soon. Anna shoved me and yanked off my blankets. I reluctantly got up and started to brush my hair. As I remembered the events last night I started to smile. Anna caught me and questioned me in her nosy way.

"What is up with your face?" she asked me. "What is up with your face?" I retorted. She just smiled at me and continued the questioning. "Seriously, what happened last night?" I turned my head and smiled at her. She gave me an odd look and I laughed. Not my usual short'n'sweet laugh, but a high-pitched giggle. Anna's confused look got even wilder. Thankfully my usual laugh came back. I glided over to my dresser and selected my serious-occasion dress. I threw it on and did my hair up in what I now call my coronation-bun. I call it that because that is what I wore to my coronation.

I ditched my cape, it was to warm outside, and neglected my cape. I put on my crown and took Anna's had as we descended the stairs together, towards the courtyard. We were giggling and laughing the whole way.

When we were out in the courtyard I saw Housekeeper. She made me think of last night and…Jack. I had totally forgotten about him! I told Anna to go find Kristoff as I went to work on the preparations. She would have none of it.

She followed me up the stairs despite my protesting. We went down the guest sleeping quarter's hallway and Anna started smirking.

When we reached Jack's door I was hesitant to knock. Olaf came into view and Anna ran over to him. "Olaf," she cooed. Olaf wobbled over to us and Ana whispered something in his ear. Olaf nodded and with a malicious smile on his face he walked over to Jack's door. I grabbed his arm to stop him and his arm came off. As I looked at the stick-arm in my hand I started laughing. We caused such a ruckus that Jack opened his door before Olaf could knock. Jack seemed surprised to see me, and even more surprised to see Olaf. Olaf walked straight towards Jack and held out his remaining arm.

"You are supposed to shake it," Olaf instructed Jack. Jack cautiously held out and shook his hand. "Good start," Olaf commented. "My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said his signature phrase. Jack looked at me for support. I gestured at him to keep going. "My name is Jack and I, I like the snow." Olaf gave him a weird look. "Really? Because I think summer is way better," Olaf told him. Jack looked at me incredulously. Let me lend you some background knowledge for Olaf.

Olaf is a snowman that I created accidentally. He can walk, talk, and do all sorts of things. For example, survive in summer (thanks to his mini-flurry of course). I just don't know what we would do without Olaf. Especially since Wesleton hasn't met him yet. Jack seemed to settle down somewhat and Olaf went away, probably to smell some flowers.

"So, are you going to the ball?" Anna blurted out. I winced. Jack looked at me. His brow creased in confusion. "We're having a ball to celebrate Anna's birthday with the whole kingdom," I explained. Jack nodded absently, he seemed lost in thought. "You can't wear that?" Anna needed to learn to keep her mouth shut. "What?" Jack and I asked at the same time. Anna started giggling and explained. "You cannot wear that to the ball." Jack looked surprised and glanced at me. I shrugged and turned to look at Anna. "What?" I asked again. She rolled her eyes and called to Housekeeper, who just coincidentally was walking down the hall at the exact moment we needed her. Was I suspicious? Yes, yes I was.

"Yes Anna, what do you need dear?" Housekeeper asked. Anna's brow furrowed momentarily and then she asked, "What's your name?" Anna asked Jack. "Jack," he replied. He looked somewhat confused as did I. I just realized I had never told Anna Jack's name. Oops!

"Housekeeper, will you be able to get Jack here some more decent clothes?" Anna couldn't hide her delight as she saw horror bloom on both Jack and my face. Housekeeper smirked, "Of course dear."

The moment was here; the ball. I was usually horrified at the idea of a ball. This time, however, I was looking forward to it. Did it have something to do with Jack? Maybe. I was mostly looking forward to seeing the look on Wesleton's face when Jack beats him at his own game. Tonight was going to be fun.

I had kept my cape off; I couldn't dance with a cape on! I had to keep my hair in a coronation bun, but hey, I didn't care! As I strode to the door servants stared at me. I held my head high and ignored their stares. They were just surprised to see me dressed so casually. I never dressed like this in this castle. I nodded my heads to the guards and they opened the door as Anna hurriedly joined me. I shook my head in amusement; she was still fidgeting with her dress. The doors opened and a summer breeze blew past us, making Anna's skirt billow. My skirt was to stiff for any flowing. Anna glanced at me and her eyes filled with mischief. She reached up and yanked my braid out of its bun. I barely had time to reposition my crown before the people were visible. I threw a glare at her and she returned the favor with a smirk. Great, now I totally don't look formal.

When the doors were fully open I strode towards the steps. I held up my arms and announced, "People of Arendelle, let the party begin!" A chorus of cheers erupted from the crowd. I smiled and put m arms down. Anna and I greeted all the guests before dealing with other matters. Anna went to find Kristoff while I looked for Jack and simultaneously evaded Wesleton.

Finally, I caught sight of him. "Jack!" I called. When he saw me he puffed out his chest and sauntered towards me. I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh. He was wearing a long white frog-coat as they are called with a light blue vest, white undershirt and black trousers. He looked dashing.

He continued towards me and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance?" he asked. All my confidence vanished. "I don't, um… I don't dance," I admitted. Jack's eyes filled with sorrow ad then determination. "Well, I guess I'll have to show you," he told me as he guided me into the crowd. We stayed towards the edge instead of going into the middle. When I asked Jack why, he said, "People crowd around you when you make a scene." As queen, I attracted scenes.

Jack started glancing around as he placed his hand on my hip and the other in my hand. "Do you even know how to do this?" I asked him. Jack started laughing. "Of course not," he answered, "I prefer to wing it." He listened to the music for a moment before copying what the other dancers were doing. After a few moments of failing horribly, I took the lead. Jack looked stricken.

"Do you know how to dance?" he filled his words with mock pain. I nodded and he started laughing. I saw Kristoff and Anna dancing a little way away. Kristoff caught my eye and gestured behind me. Out of my peripheral vision I spied Wesleton. Oh-no. I decided to ignore him, but he didn't ignore me. After two more dances and epic failing Jack and I decided to give up. We went to go get some food when Wesleton started walking towards me. A little girl beat him to me. She looked barely six, with big emerald**/**blue eyes and wavy strawberry-red hair. Her teeth were creepily perfect. "Will you make it snow?" she asked me. Jack gave me a suspicious look, I ignored him. The girl's father hurried over to scold the girl (he didn't look like a fun person), but the damage was done. I cast Jack a mischievous look and mounted the steps. Wesleton stopped in his tracks. "Are you ready?" I called to the crowd. They all cheered in response except for the older man and blonde girl. They were leaving. I dismissed them in my mind and I focused on the ground.

I stomped my foot and everyone gasped as ice covered the ground from my foot to the edge of the courtyard. I created a ball of snow and flung it into the air. When it hit the atmosphere the ball exploded, sending snowflakes falling towards the ground. Everyone started sliding as their shoes slipped. Everyone, that is, except Jack. He smiled at me and my smile grew wider as my cheeks turned red. I bounded down the stairs and took Jack's arm. We started sliding across the courtyard as Jack summoned the winds to push us. What a day.

* * *

**Remember, read and review!Also, try to guess who the easter egg is (in story) and who it is out of story. It is really hard to guess, so don't feel bad if you don't get it!**


	9. Dreams and Messages (Jack)

**I threw in a stereotypical ball last,chapter! You guys proud of me? Have fun with this chapter! I included a Cinderella reference. (I'm kind of obsessed with Disney princesses, don't judge!)**

**Jack**

**I danced with a beautiful princess (oh, sorry, queen) at my first royal ball.** It's like the reverse Cinderella story! I saw Wesleton at the ball, twice, but Elsa didn't notice him, so I pretended I didn't either. And that thing Elsa did with the courtyard! Wow! I couldn't do that that fast; I was starting to doubt my power.

As Elsa said farewell to the guests and talked with them I was greeted by You-Know-Who (not Voldemort, but pretty close).

"Hello scum," a cold voice said behind me. I whirled around, my fists were already clenched. "What do you want?" I asked venomously. "Just to tell you that Elsa's mine." Oh, so it was a warning. I laughed. "I believe that that is Elsa's decision," I replied. Wesleton looked confused. I shook my head in disgust and walked away from him towards Elsa.

I joined the line leaving the castle. I stepped up so that Elsa could bid me farewell with a goofy smile on my face. Elsa laughed and grabbed me. She pulled me next to her and continued talking to the guests. Occasionally a guest would ask who I was and Elsa would reply, "A family friend." Sometimes the observant mother or grandmother would quirk an eyebrow, but say nothing. I thanked them for that. As Elsa escorted me to my room I praised her work on the ice rink. She just blushed and reminded me that I could fly. "You'd probably be able to fly if you tried," I told her. She just shook her head. Elsa didn't seem to be one of those all-for-change people.

We reached my room and Elsa started to leave before I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my room. I just couldn't bear to be without her right now. She let an amused smile touch her lips.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked. I stumbled thinking for a moment what I should say. I finally came up with, "I'll meet you at your room in a couple of hours." Elsa smiled and nodded before slipping out of my room. I discarded my frog-coat and boots and vest before collapsing on the bed.

_I was back at the pond where I… died. The moon was looking down on me. Words seemed to shape in the moonlight on a field across from the pond. 'Beware,' they seemed to say. 'You are not out of the woods yet, beware.' Okay, well that was creepy. 'Beware of what?' I called to the moon. The moonlight showed two figures on the field. Elsa and Pitch. The figures played out my dreams from the previous night_.

Before the blade touched Elsa's chest I woke up.

It was strange; I never used to have dreams. In fact, I didn't even go to sleep. Oh-no. I realized what my problem was. I was turning human! How was this possible? What could possibly happen to make me human again? _True love thaws a frozen heart._

This is going to sound really weird, but the moon talked to me. Every once in a while The Man on the Moon would whisper a phrase to one of us Guardians. I looked towards the balcony/window and saw the moon. A shadow passed over it and was suddenly gone. I smiled and winked back to the moon.

Human? Human? This was bad! This was good! Wait, what? Get your thoughts together Jack! I scolded myself. What is going on? Turning human was bad. I would turn old and die; my friends would forever wonder where I went. On the other hand, I'd be able to have a semi-normal life as a twenty-two year-old young man. I could get married, start a family. The dream was too good to be true, so I gave up on it. I decided I would have to stay or leave later. The fact that I had no way of getting home filled me with hope.

"Hey," I called to Elsa as I passed her in the hallway. She gave me a quizzical look and slowed down so that I could catch up. "Hello," she greeted me. "You forgot last night, didn't you?" Elsa asked. A look of horror and self-loathing spread across my face. How could I b so stupid. Elsa laughed. I smiled and bent my head, thinking of my dream. She bent her head low so that she could see my eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked. Elsa was obviously amused. "Just some weird dreams," I answered. Elsa bent her head, like a puppy. "I have strange dreams too, would you care to share?" She was so nice. How could a guy like him deserve a girl like her?

Elsa led me through a labyrinth towards the banquet hall. I started towards the hall confidently, but Elsa laughed and pointed towards a dim hallway. I bowed my head and followed the queen.

The kitchen was filled with a menagerie of smells. From simmering meat to cakes topped off with frosting. Elsa dodged some servants and landing at a counter with bar stools. I easily maneuvered through the crowd, mostly because the younger servant girls made way for me and sent me flirtatious smiles. I didn't really notice; I was too focused on Elsa.

Her hair was in its trademark braid and slung over her shoulder. She was wearing her coronation dress that really commented her figure. Elsa looked at me and gestured for me to move faster. She blushed when she noticed I was staring. The older members of the staff shook their heads in amusement and the younger members (male and female) glanced jealously at us. I blushed and made a beeline for Elsa.

"You must be Jack," said the cook. She thrust a beefy fist at me and I shook it. "I'll get you some food," she announced before flashing a suspicious smile at Elsa. We both blushed and started nervously laughing. "I wasn't kidding about the dream thing," Elsa told me after becoming somber again. I looked at her hard and found her gaze unwavering. I broke the stare and relented. "It was about you," I stated. Elsa looked startled for a moment before regaining her regal posture. I loved her so much. Wait, what? "What happened to… me?" she asked, quite distressed. I was scaring her, but I couldn't stop now. "There is this guy/thing from my past that haunts me. Like me, he can't die so he has been haunting me for about three years without stopping. That did not sound different at all!" Elsa laughed and I smiled.

"Anyway, I have this personal relationship with him, you know, I hate him, he hates me. So I throw him in exile, he escapes and then tries to ruin my existence by taking everything I care for." My voice had dropped to a whisper and Elsa was bending close to see me. A strand of blonde hair fell from her braid and into her face. She was beautiful too! How was I going to deserve her? "And now I'm afraid that he's going to try to hurt you, to get to me." Elsa leaned back to take in what I told her. I felt light-headed and guilty. A huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders onto hers. It wasn't fair.

* * *

**As always, read and _review_!**


	10. Meet the family (it's kristoff's) (Elsa)

**Guys, I am so,sorry I haven't been updating! Will two chapters help you forgive me? Well, I will be trying to update more often, so fun! The wererocks are in this and the next chapter! (You'll understand later!)**

**Elsa**

**May I just say, whoa?** Jack just told me that he had a reoccurring dream where _I _got hurt. Why would someone want to hurt Jack through me? Oh… It was just a dream though, right? He is an immortal being created by the…moon, and probably has important dreams that forewarn him. At least, that was logic; I was trying not to use it now. If I did that would mean that Jack had said he loved me because I was on someone's target list because of him. Logic also implied that Jack and I haven't known each other long enough for one of us to fall in love with each other. Wow, I really hated myself right now.

"Earth to Elsa!" someone waved their hand in my face. I looked over and saw Jack smiling. It was like he had totally forgotten what he had said just moments before. Mrs. Thomas (the cook) came back placing two muffins in front of us with a loud _thump!_. Jack raised an eyebrow and Mrs. Thomas raised her eyebrow also. I rolled my eyes at Jack and grabbed his hand. He barely had time to grab his muffin before I dragged him out the door.

If you think that I didn't notice the envious glares the kitchen-maids were sending me, you were wrong. I pretended to ignore them.

I pulled Jack along until he eventually started complaining about his wrist. What a wimp! "You have a surprisingly strong grip for such a little thing," he mocked. I glared at him and he laughed. "You are so cute when you are angry," Jack told me. I made my face expressionless, not giving him any satisfaction. I had a horrifying, overwhelming urge to kiss him. I sent a cool breeze that blew just on my face to stop the blush that was slowly rising to my face.

"Oh," I relented, finally laughing. "C'mon!" Much to his dismay I grabbed Jack's wrist again and dragged him to the courtyard.

When we reached the courtyard Anna and Kristoff were already waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?" Anna sighed. "We have been waiting here for forever!" Kristoff stifled a laugh and shook his head in amusement. Anna glanced at him and smiled. Aw! "Hypocrites," I stated, removing the lovebirds from their trance. Jack smiled and I smiled back. Uh-oh!

I snapped back into reality and so did Jack. Anna raised an eyebrow and I glared at her. Poor Kristoff just looked confused. "Are we going?" I asked. "Yes," Kristoff muttered. He helped Anna into his sleigh as I made one out of ice with a twirl of my finger. When I was done I saw Jack and Kristoff gaping, while an amused Anna giggled along with Sven. Sven was Kristoff's pet reindeer**/**best friend. Anna reached out and shut Kristoff's mouth. As the bright red flooded Kristoff's cheeks everyone started laughing.

The wind was cold and the sunlight bright, a perfect day for a girl like me. In hindsight, there really isn't another girl like me. Maybe if I ever had a daughter… The thought made me think of Jack and I looked over at him. Since Kristoff's sleigh could only hold two people I had to make my own. So Jack and I had harnessed horses to the sleigh and started off in my ice-sleigh. Jack was smiling as the wind whistled past his ears and rustled his hair. His hair always did look better when it was windswept. He was probably forced to brush his hair last night, but he then messed it up again. I couldn't help but smile too, as the wind tangled my hair and burned my cheeks. As I have previously said, the cold doesn't bother me. Jack and I were smiling as we rode through the chilly forest. It was the middle of August and it was surprisingly warm. October was when it started snowing, so warmth in August was scarce. Anyone who thinks this is odd, we live in Norway!

The wind started to die down, so I caused some more! Jack smiled at me and added some more wind to come out and help. I could feel Anna's hatred. I had forgotten she was wearing a summer dress. Oops!

"We're here!" Kristoff announced. We pulled into a small stony clearing. This was where Kristoff's adoptive family lived. FYI, they are trolls.

"Kristoff!" a deep female voice boomed. We all turned around to see a stout female troll, Kristoff's mother, walking over. All around us rocks were rolling down hills and unfurling. Ah, trolls. Jack had his mouth hanging open again and without thinking I reached over and pushed his chin up. His cheeks turned instantly red and so did mine. A nosy troll was observing us and quirked an eyebrow. Why did everybody keep doing that?

The trolls caught sight of Anna and started laughing. A deep rumbling sound filled the clearing and Anna and Kristoff suddenly became very self-conscious. I looked at Ana suspiciously, but I had to refrain from raising an eyebrow or risk becoming the enemy.

The female troll was talking to Kristoff and Anna and they both looked very uncomfortable. I was heading off to go save them when an old voice croaked, "Elsa." I turned and saw the grandfather troll, Pappi, standing there. I walked over to him. "Elsa, you have grown much since your last visit," he said, touching my cheek. I blushed and looked at my feet. "I assume you have gained control of your powers." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. "You came close," Pappi scolded. I continued observing my toes until I felt Pappi's course skin under my chin. I looked into his eyes and found the knowledge and wisdom there unsettling. "You must remember; true love can thaw a frozen heart." With that he walked away, towards Jack. What…the…heck?


	11. Hello, Yoda (Jack)

**Part two of the wererocks! Jacks experience with the wererocks is so much more entertaining!**

* * *

**Jack**

**The old troll was walking towards me. **He looked like Yoda, but with purple skin and way cooler clothes. I wonder if he was going to teach me in the ways of the were-rock order. I honestly hope not. But that would be awesome, don't you think!

"Walk with me," Yoda beckoned. I sent an I-need-help look at Elsa, but she was still wrestling with what Yoda had said to her. "The moon sent you here for a reason, Jack." Yoda had stopped so suddenly that I almost crashed into him. "You know Manny?" I asked I surprise. Whoa! It looked like Yoda was one with the force (of the Guardians)! "Jack," Yoda started, "Time as brought you loneliness, then friends; moon has brought you love, but in all good things there is fear." What? "You will be the downfall of Elsa, guard her, lest she will destroy you." Okay.

Let me just try to understand what he said: I was lonely because no one could see me (true), then I became a Guardian and found friends (true). The moon brought me to Elsa (Did I love her though?) and Pitch is my worst enemy (true). The dream I had where Pitch almost killed Elsa and made her a monster. Pitch was after Elsa because of me.

Yoda was waiting for me to digest his words with patient eyes. As the look of shock surfaced he resumed his ominous warning. "Do I need to leave?" I asked quietly before he got a chance to speak. He looked at me sympathetically. "That depends on how much you are willing to do.

"It would definitely be the most selfless thing I have ever seen man or woman do for their true love," Yoda shook his head. "No matter what, be prepared to experience heartbreak and pain beyond what you would ever be able to think of." Well thank you Captain Cheerful. I might need to visit a psychologist right now.

"How can I stop it?" I asked Yoda. He looked down at his purple feet, "You can't." "NO!" I yelled (in my mind). I physically just stood there with a broken look on my face. Elsa is in serious danger because of me and I can't do anything to stop it? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I wandered over to a tree and collapsed against it. Elsa and most of the trolls were looking at me anxiously. One of them tried to come over, but Yoda stopped them. "I-I can't do anything?" I asked Yoda quietly. "You can only help her afterwards, after the damage is inflicted upon her." This. Cannot. Be. Happening. "No!" this time I said it aloud. I stood up and stalked away into the woods. Everyone saw me go.

The wind was cool and the sky was bright. I knew flying at this time of day was dangerous, but I really didn't care. I had just learned that Elsa was going to be turned into a monster because of me! I grabbed my stick and leaped into the air. I didn't know where to go, but I ended up at Elsa's ice palace. There was still some snow on the ground, but I needed more. I put both hands on my crook and let my power surge into it.

I called upon a winter wind to drown out my screams, and then I sent ice spiraling everywhere. There was no world besides my stick and me. And Elsa. No, no, no!

I had to leave, I had to go! Somehow I had to find a way to get to the present. My tooth tube! Wait, no. Manny sent me here; he has to take me back. Yoda could probably help!

I decided on going back to the trolls. Just as I was leaping into the air I saw her. A beautiful queen sat on her ice sleigh with her majestic horses pulling it. The wind we had created earlier had tangled her hair and most of it had fallen out of its braid. My storm had pinched her cheeks making them a pale pink. Oh my goodness, she was beautiful. I flew towards her and met her half-way.

She jumped out of her sleigh and hugged me. "Are you alright?" she asked. Should I lie to her? "I'm fine," I tell her. She pulls away and punches me in the arm. "Ouch!" I yell, surprised. "That's for scaring me out of my wits!" she yells. I am so happy that the wind still drowns out our voices because Kristoff and Anna are pulling up. Elsa embraces me again. Her brow furrows and I lose her, again. "What did Pappi say to you?" Elsa became very suspicious suddenly. "He told me that I need to leave soon," she didn't seem convinced. So I added, "He said I was going to be lonely forever." Elsa's eyes lost their edge and they grew softer, making me wish I could look into those eyes forever.

"C'mon," Elsa says, gesturing towards her sleigh. "Let's go."

* * *

**Remember, read and _review_!**


End file.
